<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Requests and updates! by Xx_A_xX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839933">Requests and updates!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_A_xX/pseuds/Xx_A_xX'>Xx_A_xX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Skz Adventures! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Little Space, Requests, not an update</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_A_xX/pseuds/Xx_A_xX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My requests are open, please feel free to suggest anything!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Skz Adventures! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Requests and updates!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone! </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Requests</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>I just wanted to let you know that you can request ideas any time, just leave a comment under any of my works in the series and I will try and write it as fast as possible. </p><p>If you don't feel comfortable commenting under my work but would like to suggest an idea or you need somebody to talk to, you can always dm me on Twitter at <strong>JJONGXJY </strong></p><p>If there is anything you'd like to request feel free to suggest it below this work, the only things I <strong>will not </strong>write is smut or anything familiar to that. </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Updates</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>I will also now aim to update twice a month if I can or more, I really hope I can because I love writing this series so much.</p><p>Thank you so much for reading my series, I appreciate it so much! </p><p>Stay safe everyone and have a lovely day!</p><p>Bye-bye!!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>